Turning My Life Around
by Kai Kyuketsuki
Summary: Kai's life hasn't been the best, and after being saved from a near death experience, he decides to take up pro wrestling. After his contract expires, he gets his wish to join the WWE. Follow Kai as he claws his way up to becoming the WWE champ, along with the love and drama that follows it. AJ/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Turning My Life Around**

I was headed to my hotel room, dragging my luggage with me. My contract with Pro Wrestling Noah had expired, and I was just told this a few minutes ago. I walked past the Toyko Dome, when I noticed that it was advertising a WWE event. Not giving much thought, I walked inside and purchased a ring side ticket. I was about to walk out and head to my hotel room, when I was stopped by COO of the WWE, HHH and his wife Stephanie McMahon.

"Can I help you?" I asked, not knowing what they wanted.

"Yes you can." Said Steph.

"You are Kai Kyuketsuki of Pro Wrestling Noah, correct?" HHH asked.

"I am...well I was. My contract with PWN expired today and I just found out." I replied.

"That's sad news, but it's also good news." Steph said, causing me to look confused.

"See we want you to be a plant at this WWE event for tonight. And if things go according to plan, we can get you a contract with the WWE.." HHH said, which made me look at him, surprised.

"Now is this something you'd want to do or-" I cut Steph off.

"Yes this is something I want to do. I've always dreamed of working with an amazing company like the WWE." I replied, to which Stephanie and HHH smiled.

HHH extended his hand, and I shook it with a smile on my face. He, Steph and I went to the arena, where the event was being held. We went into the back, where he introduced me to Curtis Axel, and told him that I was working in a promo with him as well as a match. Curtis extended his hand, to which I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Kai." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Curtis. You're a nicer guy than your character." I said, which caused him to chuckle.

"Yeah...I get that a lot." He said.

HHH gave me and him scripts and told us to rehearse, but before we did, he told me that I could improvise my lines, since WWE creative didn't know who would be working the promo with Axel.

* * *

Curtis was standing in the ring, with a mic in his hand, while I was sitting in the crowd, by the ring.

"You know, lately, I've been getting bored here at the WWE..." He started, getting lots of boos and "what's?". I just sat in my seat, waiting for Axel to issuse a challenge to me. To be honest, I was pretty nervous, and I hoped that I didn't screw up my first ever match.

"I have beaten anyone who has stepped in the ring with me. I want an actual challenge, but I know that Tyoko, Japan, can't even give me a challenge." He continued, earning louder booing and jeering. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my nerves down.

I kept my eyes closed and kept trying to calm my nerves down, as Axel continued talking, and berating Japan. I felt him point at me, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that he was.

"Take this guy, for example. He is so skinny, he has no muscle. I bet I can beat him without even trying." He said. That was my invite. So I stood up, hopped over the barricade, grabbed a mic and walked into the ring.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are? Coming out here and belittling Japan's people." I asked. Axel smiled and laughed.

"Boy, you must be deaf. I am Curtis Axel, and I-" I cut him off.

"I don't care if your the god damn pope. You have no right to come out here and talk down on me and everyone in Tyoko." I growled.

"And what the hell are you going to do about it?" Axel demanded.

I got up right in Curtis' face. "I'm going to kick your teeth down your throat and send your ass back to where you came from." I said, earning loud cheers.

After I said that, HHH's music hit and he came out from the back. He looked around at the WWE Universe, before making his way down the ramp and into the ring. He brought the mic up to his mouth.

"Well, well, well. It seems we got a lot of tension in the air. And Mr. Axel, you've seemed to have gotten under the skin of this fan to the point of him wanting to show you why running your mouth off will be a bad thing." HHH said, earning two heated glares from Axel and Heyman. I smirked, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Now you are saying that you can beat this...fan without even trying..." HHH started, causing Paul and Axel to start talking about how amazing Axel was as a wrestler, which caused me to laugh and shake my head. "Well it seems our guest thinks that you can't beat him without trying...So here's what I'm going to do." HHH turned to face me. "I'm going to give you a one-on-one match with Curtis Axel. If you manage to beat him, I'll give you a WWE contract...But should you lose to Axel, then you won't be getting a contract."

I looked at HHH, listened to the fans chating 'kick his ass', and 'do it' and smiled. "Hunter, you got yourself a deal." I started to leave the ring, but stopped and looked at Axel. "Bring your A game boy, or I'm going to beat your ass without breaking a sweat." I dropped my mic, and left the ring, with the fans cheering and Axel and Heyman shouting at me.

* * *

I was in the back, shadowboxing and stretching out my limbs, getting ready for my first ever WWE match, against Curtis Axel, when someone patted me on the back. I turned around and saw CM Punk and Dolph Ziggler standing there.

"Good luck in your match against Axel tonight." Said Ziggler.

"Though I've easily beaten him without breaking much of a sweat." Added Punk.

"If Heyman, or Ryback try anything, me and Punk here will jump in and make sure they don't cost you your match." Ziggler said.

I nodded, thanked them, and watched them leave. I went back to stretching and shadowboxing, as I waited for my match to begin. After I was good and ready, I watched the matches on the TV that was in the back. The match that was on now, was AJ Lee vs. Brie Bella. I always had a crush on AJ since I saw her preform back in Women Superstars Uncensored, also when she was in Florida Championship Wrestling. There was something about her in ring skill, her mic skills...God, everything about her was pure perfection.

AJ put Brie in her Black Widow submission hold, and after a few minutes Brie was tapping out and the ref rang the bell. AJ released her hold, took her belt from the ref and raised her arms, getting boos from the crowd. She left the ring and headed towards the back, where I was talking to one of the booking agents. After the agent left, I noticed that AJ was standing there, looking at me.

"Your that new guy who's facing Axel tonight, right?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes I am."

She punched me on the arm playfully. "Whoop his ass. I know my character is a heel and whatnot, but I cannot stand Axel at all."

I rubbed my arm, like it hurt, which made her laugh a bit. "You're not the only one who can't stand him."

Me and AJ talked a bit, while Curtis Axel made his enterance. After he was done, I was told by HHH that it was my turn to walk out. AJ stood on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. "Good luck." She said, and skipped off to the women's locker room.

I smiled and pulled out a cd that had 'Diabolos' by Dir En Grey on it and gave it to the sound guy. The lights went out, before the arena was filled with a beautiful blue light, as the song played throughout the arena. There must of been some Dir En Grey fans in the crowd, because they started cheering loudly as the music played. After about five minutes, HHH gave me the go ahead and I walked out from the back, earning more cheers from the WWE Universe. I walked with a calm, slow pace to the ring, walked up the steps and got into the ring.

"The following main event, is for one fall. First, from Champlin, Minnesota, weighing in at 227 pounds, Curtis Axel." Justin announced. Axel did his pose, which got boos from the WWE Universe.

"Next, from Kyoto, Japan, weighing in at 43 killograms, Kai." Justin announced, earning a lot of cheers from the WWE Universe. After Justin left, the ref went over the rules with me and Axel and made sure we had no hidden weapons on us. After we were both cleared, he called for the bell.

* * *

Axel and I started off with a test of strength, which Axel won, of course. He put me into a side headlock, but I reversed it, put him in a headlock and dropped him on his back and head. I kicked Axel in the midsection three times, then stomped on his legs. I backed away, allowing Axel to get to his feet. Once he did, I hit him with a standing drop kick, and went for a cover. I only got a 2 count, sat him up, then went to the ropes, bounced off them and hit him with another drop kick. I went for another cover and got a 1 count. Sighing, I went to pick Axel up, when he kneed me in the midsection, and hit me with a Hangman's facebuster. He picked me up and then hit me with his Perfect-Plex. The ref got to 2 and a half, before I managed to kick out, causing Axel to yell at the ref. Axel grabbed me by the hair, got me to a vertical base and Irish Whipped me into the left-upper turn buckle. He ran at me, and I moved out of the way, causing Axel to hit the turn buckle. I rolled up Axel and got yet another 2 count. I got to my feet, and measured up Axel. As soon as he got to a vertical base, I hit him with a standing enzuigiri, then I signaled that I was going to put Axel away. Paul Heyman got the ref's attention and Ryback got into the ring, and leveled me with a Meat Hook clothesline, and left the ring. He got caught by the ref who, while yelling at Heyman and Ryback to leave, had his back turned to the match. Punk ran from the back and attacked Ryback. While those two brawled, Axel got me to a vertical base, and was going to put me away with a Picture Perfect DDT, when Ziggler ran through the crowd, jumped the barricade, slid into the ring, hit Axel with a Zig-Zag and left the ring. When the ref turned around, I covered Axel. "1...2...3...ring the bell" I can't believe it. I won my debut and first ever WWE match. The ref raised my hand, as my music played and the WWE Universe cheered loudly for my win.

* * *

I was on my way to the locker room, when I ran into HHH. He congratulated me on my first win, and told me that we would do the contact signing on Monday, but we'd be doing a contract signing segment on Raw, where after the "signing" Axel would come out, cut a promo on how I wouldn't have won the match, if it weren't for Punk and Ziggler's help, rip up the "contract" and challenge me to a re-match.

"You'll be feuding with Axel until Money In The Bank, where you will face Axel for his Intercontinental Championship, which you will win. And that'll end your feud and maybe we'll have you working with AJ Lee up until Summerslam." HHH told me.

I froze up. I could not believe what I was just told. Not only was I going to win the Intercontinental Championship, but I'd get to work with the beautiful AJ. HHH saw the look in my eyes, laughed and patted me on the back. "Good luck, kid." He said and left.

After returning to the real world, I made my way to the locker room and got dressed. As I was getting ready to leave, I ran into CM Punk, AJ and Dolph Ziggler. They all were smiling and clapping.

"Good job in your match out there, Kai." AJ said.

"I honestly would've lost had Punk and Dolph not evened out the fight." I replied.

"Like we said before..." Punk began

"If Heyman, or Ryback tried anything, we'd jump in and even it out." Ziggler finished.

I thanked Punk and Ziggler, and was going to walk out when AJ stopped me. I turned around and looked at her.

"Me and some of the superstars and divas, were going to go to a hotel bar...and I was wondering...if...youwouldliketojoin" She said shyly, while looking down at the ground. My god that was _THE_ cutest thing ever.

I smiled. "I would love to join you. Which hotel will it be at and what time are we meeting up at?" I asked.

"10:30 and at Hotel Seiyo Ginza." Said Ziggler.

I smiled. "What a coincidence. I'm staying at Hotel Seiyo Ginza." I replied, which caused AJ to look up at me.

"So...you'll be there then?" She asked softly, to which I nodded.

She smiled and gave me a big hug. We said our goodbyes and I headed to Hotel Seiyo Ginza, so I could put my gear away. Tonight, and the weeks to come, were going to be the best of my life. Not only did I win my first WWE match, I also get to be IC Champion and then I get to work with the diva I had the biggest crush on, AJ Lee. My life was finally turning around and I was extremely thankful for it.

**I do not own WWE, or any of its wrestlers and whatnot. I do own Kai, because, well it's me. Hope you guys like the first chapter of a fic I haven't written in about a year.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9:45 by the time I arrived at the hotel. I went up to my room, set my gear down and jumped in the shower. After I got out, I put on a nice shirt and a pair of black and red tripp pants. Once I was dressed, I went into the bathroom, took out a comb and slicked my black hair back in a Miz/Dolph Ziggler style. Making sure I looked, well like myself, I put my socks back on and put on my black combat boots.

By 10:00, I was in the lobby, singing autographs and taking pictures with fans. This was the best part of being a pro wrestler, meeting the fans and seeing them smile when you sign something for them or take a picture with them. I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world. I loved this way too much to give it up for meaningless objects, such as money, or something stupid as fame or popularity. I was doing this for the fans that worked their asses off, and used their hard earned money to come see such great athletes do what they do best, and that's put on a show.

At 10:20, I was done with interacting with the fans, and decided to head to the bar area, where I waited for AJ and the others to show. A few minutes later, CM Punk and Dolph Ziggler walked into the bar and sat at the table I was at. We were talking about ideas for working together in the near future, as well as wrestling moves that were the all time best, when AJ walked over to the table and stood there.

I looked up at AJ, and literally felt the breath was taken right away from me. She was wearing a black dress, with black and red camo shoes, and a red sull and cross bones necklace. She saw that I was staring at her, and tilted her head.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." I said looking down so I could hide my blush, that I hope she didn't see.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Go for it."

Dolph stood up. "I'm going to go get a drink. You guys want something?" He said.

"Pepsi for me." Said Punk.

"I'll have some wine." AJ said.

The three looked at me, and I looked up at Dolph. "I'll have a Pepsi as well." I said shyly, earning a smile from Punk. Dolph nodded and went off to get the drinks.

"So Kai...why did you choose Pepsi?" Punk asked.

"It's the favorite drink of my favorite WWE superstar." I replied.

"And that is...?" Punk asked, already knowing the answer.

"You. You are my favorite wrestler. I'm straight edge because of you. Because I wanted to be like CM Punk." I said.

Punk raised his arms in the air. "Victory is mine!" He said, as if he won something.

AJ and I both laughed at him and shook our heads. Punk put his arms down and chuckled a bit. Just when I thought my blush was gone, AJ brought it back.

"So if Punk's your favorite wrestler, then who is your favorite diva?" She asked.

I blushed and looked at my boots. "Well...S-She is five foot two, she has brown hair and she is different than any other diva on the roster."

AJ scooted closer, and whispered in my ear, using a fake Southern belle accent. "Why, is it little ol' me?" She asked.

At that moment, I swore that my face and whole body was warm as hell. I felt a lump in my throat and tried to swallow and say something, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out, so I only nodded. Punk bursted out laughing at this, which caused people to look at him, as he kept laughing. Dolph came back with the drinks and handed the drink to the rightful owner, looked at me, to AJ, who sipped her wine, and at Punk who was trying to control his laughter.

"Did I miss something?" He asked looking back from me, AJ and to Punk.

"AJ over there is messing around with Kai." Punk said. Dolph looked at AJ, who shrugged.

"I just wanted to know who his favorite diva was." She replied, with a sweet and innocent smile.

"Yeah, but the way you did it...that was too much for me." Punk said, chuckling again.

Dolph looked at Punk, then AJ, who both had smiles on their faces and looked over at me, who was quietly drinking my Pepsi. Shrugging, he sat back in his seat next to Punk and began to drink his beer. After everything settled down, we all began chatting about wrestling and which places had the loudest fans and the best places to eat. The waiter came back, refilled Dolph's beer glass, AJ's wine glass and gave me and Punk another can of Pepsi. A few mintues later, four more wrestlers and divas walked into the bar, ordered their drinks and picked out their tables. We started talking about movies we'd like to see, when Curtis Axel walked up to the table.

"Hey Kai, can I talk to you for a bit?" He asked.

I looked at him, then nodded. I stood up and me and him walked to the outside of the hotel. When I walked out, I was instantly hit with cold air and the scent of the night.

"Sorry about taking you from your friends." He started.

"It's no big deal. You wanted to talk, so...it's okay." I replied.

"I wanted to say, congrats on your win tonight. You did really well for an Indy guy..." He said and extended his hand. "No disrespect." He added.

I smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks. You did really well too. I mean, I heard about how good you were in the ring, and whatnot, and its true." I replied.

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah. So Hunter told me that we'd be working together up until Money In The Bank, where I would be dropping the IC title to you." He said.

"Yeah...Sorry about that." I said, looking down at the ground.

"Don't be, if I had to drop the belt to anyone in this business, I want it to be you. Hell...I suggested that part to Hunter, honestly. You're a great wrestler, and I've seen your matches while you were in Pro Wrestling Noah. You have what it takes to be IC champ and who knows, maybe even WWE champ one day." He said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Curtis. That means a lot." I said.

After we finished talking, Curtis went back to the hotel he was staying at and I went back into the hotel. When I got back to my seat, I saw AJ had drank four glasses of wine and it was affecting her. AJ, seeing me sit down looked up at me.

"I'm...I'm pretty wasted. C-Can I stay with...with you tonight?" She asked.

I looked up at Punk and Ziggler, who both shrugged as if saying 'Your choice dude', then back to AJ. "Sure. You can stay with me tonight."

She smiled and hugged me. "Th...Thanks Kai."

Punk and Dolph decided that they were going to take their leave. But before they left, I took my wallet out, grabbed some money and handed it to Dolph.

"What's that for?" He asked looking at me.

"For buying my drinks." I replied.

Dolph shook his head. "No need to re-pay me. Those were on me. Besides I'm sure the next time we hang out, you'll buy the drinks."

I put the money away and nodded. Punk, AJ, and Dolph exchanged goodbyes, before Punk and Dolph left. I looked at AJ, who looked like she was going to fall over any time soon and decided that we better head off to bed. I took AJ by the hand and started to lead her out of the bar, when she stopped me. I looked back at her.

"Carry me?" She asked softly.

I blushed, but picked her up bridal style and carried her up to my room, which was on the top floor. AJ had her arms around my neck and her eyes closed as I carried her up to the top floor, and into my room. Once inside, I sat AJ on my bed, took out some of my night clothes and handed them to her. I went into the bathroom, where I took off my shirt, shoes, socks and removed my contacts, and walked out. When I walked out, AJ was sitting on the bed, but she still had her dress on.

"You...You're going to have to help me..." She said, causing me to blush darkly.

I gulped, but nodded and went over to her. She stood up and pointed to where the zipper of the dress was. Shaking, I took ahold of the zipper and pulled it down, allowing AJ to take it off all the way. She sat on the bed and lifted one foot up. I untied her shoe, took it off and she put her other foot up to me. Trying not to look up at her, I untied the other shoe and took it off. She stood up and I caught a glimpse of what AJ had on under the dress. She was wearing a black bra, with a skull and cross bones on each cup and had on a pair of Batman boxers. I quickly looked away, hoping she didn't know I was looking at her in her liengere. She put on the shirt I picked out for her, which was black and had 'Zombie Slayer' in red blood letters and didn't bother putting on the pants I gave her. After she was done, she gave me a hug around my waist.

"I'm not drunk you know." She mumbled.

I turned and looked at her. "What?" I asked

"I only had two glasses of wine. That's always my limit." She said.

"Then why-" She cut me off.

"I wanted to see if you were going to try anything with me, because I was 'vulnerable'" She replied.

I wrapped my arms around her, causing her to look up at me. "Even if you were, I'm not that kind of guy."

She stood on her tippy toes and pecked my cheek. "I know. Punk and Ziggler told me, but I wanted to be sure myself." She said, then looked down. "Sorry." She said softly.

I lifted her head up by her chin and kissed her cheek. "It's okay. I don't blame you, honestly. We can never be so sure with people nowadays." I replied.

She smiled. "You're a real sweet guy."

I blushed and we decided to lay down and get ready for bed. I laid on the bed first, and got comfy, then AJ laid next to me, and decided to snuggle up to me. After she was nice and comfy, I pulled the blanket over us and turned the light off. I closed my eyes, enjoying having AJ in my arms. This was something that I only dreamed about, and here I was, with her in my arms and it was real.

"I don't wear panties because they're too girly." I heard AJ say.

I was really glad the lights were off, cuz if they were on, I could bet my face was redder than a tomato. "W-What..?" I managed to ask.

"I saw you looking...and I thought I'd let you know." She said.

I felt my heart sink into my stomach when she told me she saw me looking. I felt like such a fucking moron. "Sorry..." I said quietly.

"It's alright. I didn't expect you to actually help me out of my dress and everything." She replied.

"I'll never look again. I swear on my life." I said.

It was quiet for a few seconds, so I thought AJ fell asleep, when I felt her punch me in the chest, hard. "Don't say that idiot." She said, a bit angerly.

"Why...?" I asked, not knowing that I said something wrong.

"Because if you swear on your life that you won't do something, and you do it later on, then that means you'd have to take your life..." She said.

I felt the anger that was once around her, change suddenly to saddness.

"I don't want to end up losing you..." She said quietly, a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

I wiped away the tears with my thumb. "You're not going to lose me AJ. I promise. My life is finally looking up and I'm not going to screw it up by walking away from you."

AJ buried her face into my bare chest. "Thank you Kai." She muttered. I smiled a bit and gave a nod. After a few minutes of light conversation, we decided to finally fall asleep.

* * *

**It was night and I was walking home from a friend's house, when out of nowhere some guy walked out in front of me. He was about six foot seven, had short brown hair and dark blue eyes.**

**"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. 'I want to be a professional wrestler.'" He said.**

**"I don't want any trouble." I said, looking down. I heard him walk up to me, and I backed up a bit.**

**"Yeah, well you got trouble." He said. **

**After he said that, two more guys came up from behind me and stopped me from backing up. Seeing as I couldn't back away any more, I ran into the allway, which I hoped lead me away from there. I heard one guy yell out to follow me and heard them running after me. I turned to look, to see how close they were. Big mistake. I ran right into a brick wall and fell down. I felt something warm running down to my mouth and chin. I was bleeding. I didn't have to see the blood, to know it was happening. I stood up and saw that the three men had caught up with me. I didn't get to say a word or move, when one of them ran at me and punched me right in the mouth. I dropped back down and tried to cover up as the men kicked and punched me. They stopped and I felt one of them pick me up and slammed me back first into the brick wall...once, twice, three times, four times, then let me go.**

**I heard one of them say "let's make it more appropriate for Mr. 'pro wrestler.'" I didn't know what that meant, but I heard one of them get out a steel folding chair. I felt something pokey and sharp go around my arm, then felt my arm being secured into the chair. It was seconds later, that I felt the chair snap shut on my arm, and whatever was wrapped around it, dug into my flesh, drawing blood and making me scream out in pain. I felt the chair being removed, then it later being secured around my head and neck. It was going to happen, I was going to die tonight. I winced waiting for the final blow when...**

* * *

I sat up quickly and looked around. I was shaking, breathing hard and sweating. I saw that I was in my hotel room and felt that someone, other than me was moving. I closed my eyes and tensed up, until I heard.

"Kai? Are you okay?"

It was AJ. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She looked back at me, worry was evident. I sat there, trying to collect my thoughts, controll my breathing and shaking.

"What happened?" She asked.

I shook my head. "N-Nothing...It was...j-just a bad dream." I managed to get out, but I couldn't hide the fear that was in my voice.

AJ wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. "This seems like something more than just a nightmare." She said.

I had slowed my breathing down to a normal pace and controlled my shaking. "It...was just a memory from something that happened to me in the past." I replied.

AJ brought her hand up to my cheek and stroked it gently. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

I looked over at the clock, which read 4:15 AM and sighed. "Might have to talk later." I said.

AJ tilted her head, then looked at the clock as well. "That's fine. We can talk about it later." She said.

I laid back down, and after I got settled, AJ laid next to me, resting her head on my chest. And just as I was about to try and fall back asleep, I felt AJ lace her fingers with mine. Too tired to question why she did that, I smiled a bit before falling back asleep.

I was awoken hours later, by the sound of the song 'Tear Out My Eyes' by As I Lay Dying. I looked down and saw AJ had rolled over to lay on the other pillow, and I didn't have to worry about waking her. I got out of bed as quickly as I could, so as not to disturb her and walked to where my phone was going off. I picked it up and saw a number I didn't know was calling so, I took the call, while walking out into the hallway.

"Hello?" I answered, sleeply.

"Kai, It's Hunter. I just wanted to let you know that you and AJ will not be needed for tonight's event, but if you want, you both can swing by the Saitama Super Arena." Came Hunter's voice.

"Okay. We'll probably swing by tonight to watch the event." I replied, not believing that me and AJ had a day off, which meant a whole day to ourselves.

"Alright. If you swing by, let me know. I have someone who wants to meet you before the night ends." Hunter said.

"Will do Hunter." I replied.

We said our goodbyes, hung up and I quietly made my way back into the room and saw that AJ was still sleeping. Perfect. I went to the fridge, took out a few eggs, cracked them open, removed the yolk and mixed the egg whites in a bowl. I took out a pan, and set the stove on the lowest heat setting, and put the egg whites in the pan. I went back into the fridge, took out some spinach, grabbed a knife and chopped up a bit of the spinach, which I lightly sprinkled on the egg whites as they cooked. I made sure that they were throughly cooked before I removed the pan and turned the stove off. I put the spinach back in the fridge, took out the carton of organic milk I bought yesterday and poured myself a big glass of it. Once the egg whites cooled off, I put them on a plate and went to sit at the dining table. I began eating, when I noticed that AJ slowly sat up in the bed. She yawned, stretched and looked over at me.

I took a drink of my milk and smiled. "Morning sleeping beauty." I said.

AJ blushed lightly. "Morning."

"I got breakfast ready." I said pointing to the rest of the egg whites and spinach.

AJ got out of bed, walked to the kitchen and looked at the pan. "Egg whites and spinach? Looks delicious." She said, putting the rest of the food onto a plate.

"There's organic milk, or orange juice in the fridge, if you want." I said, finishing my whites and drinking my milk.

AJ set her plate at the table, went back into the kitchen and took out a glass. "Organic milk sounds good right about now." She said, taking out the container and pouring a glass for herself.

I finished my glass of milk and saw AJ take her first bite of the egg whites I made. After she swallowed, she was quiet. "You okay?" I asked, a bit worried.

"Oh...my...god. This is the best breakfast I've had in a while." AJ said.

I blushed a bit and went to take care of my dishes. After I put the dishes away, I grabbed some clothes, a towl and went into the bathroom, to take a shower. Once my shower was done, I got dressed, brushed my teeth and walked out. AJ was going to take a shower as well, when I told her that Hunter called and said that we weren't needed for tonight's event, but we could stop by if we wanted. AJ nodded and went into the bathroom to take her shower. While AJ was in the shower, I set up my PS2, and began to play Star Wars: Battlefront II. I had won five battles already and was starting the next battle, when I heard AJ walk out of the bathroom. I paused the game, when I heard her giggle a bit and turned to look at her. She was wearing a black batman shirt, and black jeans that had a lot of chains on them.

"I never pegged you as a Star Wars Fan." She said with a smile.

"Are you kidding?" I asked. "I _LOVE_ Star Wars. I have a ton of merch and some props from each movie." I added.

AJ laughed a bit and sat next to me. "What about Batman?" She asked.

"Got lots of Batman stuff too, as well as an autograph picture of the original Batman, Adam West." I said.

AJ's jaw dropped a bit. "Jealous..." She said playfully.

I chuckled and unpaused my game, while AJ watched. After about an hour, I finished each battle I set up for Instant Action only, and the score was 23 wins and 1 loss. We both decided to play two player Campaign on Battlefront II. We finished Campaign mode after about 30 minutes, and decided to watch the first three Star Wars movies. Once the third movie was over, we decided to go out and get something for lunch. We chose on something easy and went into McDonald's. Inside, we placed our orders and got our drinks. AJ went to pick a spot for us to sit, while I went to pick up our food. After we ate, we decided to walk off our greasy lunch and what better way to do that, then to walk around Tokyo? 30 minutes of walking later, we stopped by Korakuen Hall, which was holding a Pro-Wrestling Noah event. AJ looked up at me.

"Want to check out the event?" I asked, looking back.

"What all goes on in Pro-Wrestling Noah?" She asked.

"There are matches, some in ring promos, and that's about it." I replied.

"How many matches are usually fought?" AJ asked, wanting to know as much as possible.

"Seven exactly. Most of the matches last up to half an hour to an hour." I replied, remembering my hour long match with KENTA before I knew my contract had expired.

"Yes. I would like to go." AJ said finally.

I smiled. "You're in for a treat. The matches are all grade A matches, and we always gave 110% in all of our matches."

AJ smiled as we both went up to get tickets. We walked inside and AJ went to go use the bathroom, when I heard someone call out my name. I turned around, and saw KENTA walking up to me. We hugged and patted each other on the back.

"Hey man. Long time no see." KENTA said.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, no kidding."

"How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been good. I just got a deal with the WWE, where in this month's pay-per-view, Money In The Bank, I get a shot at the Intercontinental championship." I said with a smile on my face.

KENTA smiled as well. "Congrats man. I look forward to seeing you on TV now."

I gave a nod. "Yeah. Too bad you're not too into the WWE. We'd make the best Tag Team champs."

KENTA chuckled a bit. "Yeah we would. So what brings you here?"

"Well, me and a friend of mine, AJ Lee, decided that since we had a day off, we'd explore Tokyo. And when we saw that Noah was here today, I thought I could treat AJ to some great matches." I said. While we were talking, AJ walked up behind me and looked at KENTA.

"AJ, this is my best friend KENTA. KENTA, this is AJ." I said, introducing the two.

KENTA bowed. "Nice to meet you AJ."

AJ returned the bow. "Nice to meet you too KENTA."

KENTA, and I said our goodbyes and me and AJ went into the arena and got our seats. About 2 and a half hours later, me and AJ walked out of the arena and out of the building. I looked at my cell phone and saw that the Raw event was going to begin in two hours. Not needing to grab anything from our respective rooms, AJ and I went straight to the location of the event. When we got into the back of the set, HHH was talking to CM Punk about the event tonight. After Punk left, HHH turned and saw me.

"Kai, you made it." HHH said,

I nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, boss."

AJ walked off to go chat with some of the divas and Hunter asked me to follow him. We walked a bit farther into the back, when I saw Vince McMahon standing there. When he saw me and Hunter, he walked up and greeted me.

"You must be the new talent my son brought in." McMahon said, extending his hand.

"Yes sir." I said shaking his hand. I couldn't believe that I was meeting the chairman and owner of the WWE, Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

"I've seen a lot of your matches Kai, including that hour long match you had with that Kenta fellow." Vince said.

I stood there, unable to move. I wasn't sure if he was impressed with my matches or not. But he answered my question right away.

"I was _VERY_ impressed with your matches. I think you have what it takes to be one of the top wrestlers of this business." He said.

After he said that, I couldn't breathe. He was actually impressed with my matches? I thought this was all a dream. No way in hell this was real.

"I am looking forward to what you can bring to the table. I expect some good things from you. Do not let me down." He said seriously.

"I...I won't. Th-thank you sir." I managed to get out.

After Vince and HHH left, I swear I was going to just drop to the ground. I couldn't move, couldn't blink. This...This was all real. I just spoke to Vince McMahon and he just told me that he was impressed with my indy matches. AJ walked up to me, and saw that I hadn't moved or said a word.

"You okay?" She asked, worried.

"Vince...Vince...h-he liked my matches. H-He expects great things from me...even said that I could be one of the top wrestlers of this business." I uttered.

"Wow that is big." AJ said, not knowning exactly what to say.

* * *

After the show, AJ and I went to Olive Garden for dinner. We first got our drinks, I got a Blackberry Blood Orange Tea, and AJ got a Pomegranate Citrus Aqua Fresca. We talked a bit as we waited for our drinks. Once the waiter came with our drinks, we ordered our food. AJ and I both got the Chicken Gnocchi. We sipped our drinks and continued talking about random subjects, like growing up as a kid, favorite TV shows as a kid, or now and who would win in a fight, Batman or Superman? We both picked Batman at the same time, which made us laugh a bit. After a few minutes, the waiter came back with our meal and refilled our drinks. We thanked him, watched him leave, then started to eat. Once we finished our meals, I grabbed the check, set out a one hundred dollar tip, and went to go pay the bill. As I was paying the bill, AJ skipped off to use the bathroom. While I waited for AJ, I was spotted by a few fans, so I decided to sign autographs and take pictures. When AJ came out, some of the fans wanted a picture of me and her. So we did a little pose with the fans, and with each other as the fans took pictures left and right. After they were done, me and AJ left the place and went to the hotel I stayed at, so I could grab my things and tell them that I was heading off on the road.

The walk from the hotel I was staying at, to the one that AJ and lot of the WWE wrestlers were at, was extremely nice. It wasn't too hot, nor was it too cold and all of the stars were out, along with a bright, full moon.

"I love nights like this. Its not too hot, or too cold, and the sky is lit up and beautiful." I said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth...word for word." AJ replied. "Which is scary. Can you read my thoughts?" She added.

I looked around, playfully. "Maybe." I said, which caused her to blush. I laughed at this. "No I can't."

"Good. I wouldn't want to reading some of my thoughts now anyways." AJ said, as the hotel came into view.

"Oh? Why's that?" I asked.

AJ bit her bottom lip. "No reason."

I chuckled as we walked in. AJ went up to the counter to explain, that because of the rooms being filled here, I would be staying with her for the night. The woman nodded and gave AJ another key, which she handed to me when we went to her room, which was on the second floor. Once inside, I set my luggage down and looked around the room. It was pretty big, big enough for two people. I saw an Xbox 360 and a medium sized collection of dvds. AJ went into the bathroom to get pajama's on, while I took my shirt, socks and combat boots off. After I put my dirty clothes away, I sat on the end of the bed, closed my eyes and tried to get rid of all of the negative thoughts that clouded my head. I heard the bathroom door open, but kept my eyes closed and remained sitting. I then felt AJ sit next to me, and her arms wrap around me.

"You okay, Kai?" She asked softly.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was wearing a light blue shirt, with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on it, that showed her stomach and had on light purplish short, shorts that had tons of lines on them, making the shorts look like a purple checkers board.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

AJ, made a bold move and sat in my lap. She kissed me on the cheek. "Okay, but if you need to talk, I'm here for you."

I bit my bottom lip and nodded, blushing. "Thanks."

We decided that we were going to watch Batman Begins before going to bed. AJ got up, and got the movie set up, while I got the bed set up. Once the movie began playing, AJ turned the lights off, crawled into bed and cuddled up to me. After the movie ended, I turned off the Xbox, the TV and we got ready to fall asleep.

"Hey Kai, can I ask you something?" I heard AJ ask softly.

"Ask away." I replied.

Well...I was wondering...would you um...promise me...?" She started, but stopped not sure how to continue.

I took AJ's hand into mine and kissed it. "I'll promise you anything."

I heard AJ take a deep breath. "Promise me that you'll remian the sweetest guy that I met at day one?"

I stroked her cheek with my thumb. "April Jeanette Mendez, I promise you that I will always remain the sweetest guy that you met at day one. The only way I'll change is if someone tried to harm you, and that won't last very long."

Even though it was dark, I could feel AJ's cheeks go crimson. "Thank you.." She said softly. We closed our eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next few chapters will talk about Kai's past and bring AJ and him closer than before. I also want to say that the ending part of this is not entirely mine. The whole AJ asking Kai to promise to stay the same, I barrowed from thejoker22, but edited it a bit so I didn't use that all word for word. And if thejoker22 wishes for me to change it all up, then let me know and I'll change it asap. I do not own the WWE or any wrestlers mentioned in here, except for Kai.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up after having the same nightmare Saturday night. I sighed, got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. Before I got in, I took out my phone, opened the music player and scrolled through my music until I found 'Vanitas' by Dir En Grey. I turned the shower on, and hopped in as the song began playing. I stood in the shower, as the lyrics rang out and filled the bathroom with a sad, yet soothing melody.

_Farewell to you,_

_The eyes won't look back_

_To have loved passionately_

_Listening closely to hear the whisper_

I closed my eyes and began to think about the day, when one of my bestest friends and a girl I kept close to my heart, passed away. I was about 5 at the time, and I had no idea what was going on. I was told that she "has gone away", and every night until I was about 15, I kept praying and hoping that she would come back one day. Then, when I turned 15, I overheard someone talking about her death, and saying "she got what she deserved." I was so mad, that without thinking, I speared the kid who said that and started punching him.

_I was hiding in the end_

_In the dream unconquered_

_Hoping that this will be wonderfull_

_If you would just..._

I opened my eyes, as I felt tears welling up and running down my cheeks. I then felt something warm run from my chest down and saw that I had subconsciously began scratching at my chest until it started bleeding. I stopped scratching and allowed the water to wash away the blood, until it finally stopped. I washed my body the best I could, washed my hair and turned the water off. After I dried my body off the best I could, as well as my hair, I grabbed out the roll of gauze that was in the medicine cabinet and covered up the upper half of my body, minus my stomach with gauze. Once that was done, I threw my shirt on, put my tripp pants on and brushed my hair. Sighing, I opened the bathroom door and walked out.

"You alright?" AJ asked

I took care of my night clothes, went back into the bathroom, put my cell in my pocket and got ready to brush my teeth. "Sort of.." I said.

AJ walked into the bathroom and looked at me in the mirror. "What's wrong?"

I went to spit out some toothpaste. "Bad memories." I said, then started brushing again.

AJ gave me a little hug. "I'm sorry. If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

I went to spit out the rest of my toothpaste, and renised out my tooth brush, before returning the hug. "Thanks April."

AJ smiled and nodded, as I grabbed the mouthwash. After I finished up in the bathroom, AJ grabbed the outfit she was going to wear and went into take a shower. While she was in the shower, I sat in the chair that was by the window, and winced as I felt the scratches on my chest sting. A few minutes later, I heard the shower turn off and then three minutes later, the door opened and AJ walked out. She had on a yellow shirt that read 'Geek Goddess', a pair of faded blue shorts, and she was wearing the glasses she wore back when she was the GM of Raw. Man, did the woman before me, look absolutely divine.

"Wow..." I breathed, causing AJ to tilt her head.

"Hm?" She asked innocently.

"You...look...perfect." I said

AJ blushed brightly. "Thanks..."

I stood up, went over to AJ and gave her a hug, which she returned. After we let go, we packed up our stuff and headed to the to the airport, where the rest of the WWE superstars and divas would be. When we got there, we noticed that we were the first two wrestlers there, but a few minutes after we arrived, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan showed up.

When Bray saw me and AJ, he smiled and laughed a bit. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Do my eyes decive me, or am I looking at the same wrestler from Kyoto, Japan, that not only beat a good wrestler without breaking a sweat, and has the whole world buzzing about him?" He asked.

"Y-You mean me...?" I asked.

Bray laughed again. "So humble man. I love it. Yes, I was talking about you."

"Then, yes. It's me. I'm no illsuion of your eyes Bray." I replied.

Bray extended his hand, which I gladly shook. "It's very nice to finally meet you." He replied, as I shook hand with Harper and Rowan. "I was beginning to wonder when our paths would cross off screan." Bray added.

"Great minds think alike then." I said looking at Bray.

Me, AJ, Bray, Luke, and Erick were talking about different character ideas for myself, and how Bray and I hopped that we could work up until WrestleMaina this year, because Bray needed a challenge. I told Bray how I was currently working with Axel until Money In The Bank, where I'd face him for the Intercontinental Championship and win it. As we kept talking, more and more wrestlers showed up. After everyone had arrived, we all boarded the jet that was there for us, and got ready for the flight that we were about to take from Japan to Chicago, where tonight's Raw would take place. Once the jet was in the air, I took out the book I grabbed before putting my baggage with the rest, opened it, and started reading. While I was reading, AJ took out her MP3 player, put her headphones in and looked out the window.

Bray, who was in the row across from me, saw the book I was reading, and smiled. "Mister B. Good by Clive Barker, an excellent book." He said.

I paused my reading to look at him. "You like Barker?" I asked

"You kidding? I've read all of his work." Bray replied.

"Damnation Game?" I asked

"One hundred times." Bray said.

"The Hellbound Heart?"

"I've got the whole book memorized."

I gave him a confused look, and he responded by quoting a scene from the book.

"So intent was Frank upon solving the puzzle of Lemarchand's box that he didn't hear the great bell begin to ring. The device had been constructed by a master craftsman, and the riddle was this-that though he'd been told the box contained wonders, there simply seemed to be no way into it, no clue on any of its six black lacquered faces as to the whereabouts of the pressure points that would disengage one piece of this three-dimensional jigsaw from another."

I felt my jaw drop, and my book fall out of my hands, which caused Bray to chuckle. I could not believe that he had read that book so many times, that he had the whole thing memorized word for word. I picked up by book and tried to go back to reading. Three minutes later, I felt AJ lay her head on my shoulder and when I looked over at her, I saw she was asleep.

* * *

When the plane landed in Chicago, me, AJ, and Bray got our luggage and headed to Trump International Hotel & Tower, where the three of us, plus Luke and Erick were staying. After we got our rooms, and put our stuff away, the five of us headed to Perkins for lunch. Once we ordered our drinks and food, we began to talk about random subjects, until the food arrived, then we ate in silence. I was thinking about what Hunter and WWE creative had planned for me after I did the live contract signing and match with Axel on tonight's Raw. AJ, who was the first to finish, looked over at me and saw I was really quite, more quite than usual. She grabbed my free hand under the table, which caused me to look at her, and she smiled. I really, really loved this girl. I wish I could tell her this, but I was afraid of being rejected, so I just kept it to myself. She was one of the kindest, sweetest and honest women I had ever met, other than my friend who died so long ago.

Me, Bray, Luke and Erick finished our meals. I went to pay for the bill, when Bray stopped me and said he'd handle it and Luke left a fifity dollar tip. With the bill taken care of, we left the restaurant and went back to our hotel. Me and AJ parted ways from Bray, Luke and Erick, and went into our room. Inside, I sat on the bed that AJ and I were sharing, while AJ set up her 360 to watch some dvds until it was time to leave for Raw. The first movie we were going to watch was Meet Joe Black. Yeah, it was a romance movie, and although I'm not really into those kinds of movies, this was surprisingly one of my favorites, along with Titanic and City of Angels. Once the movie started playing, AJ sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder. We stayed like this, until the movie ended, and AJ had to get up to take the dvd out and put another one in. The next movie was The Dark Knight. This was my favorite Batman movie, because it starred the great Heath Ledger as The Joker, and I loved him in this movie.

After the movie ended, me and AJ decided that it was time to head off to Raw. I got up and turned the Xbox off, grabbed my gear and waited for AJ to get her gear. Once she was ready, we walked out of the room and headed down to the lobbey where a WWE bus was going to take us to the arena. As we headed to the arena, I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out, and saw a text from Hunter. Not knowing what this was about, I opened the message and read 'Axel will not be at Raw tonight. He is bedridden with the flu and won't be able to compete for the whole week. So meet me asap to talk about who you want to work with for tonight and the other days.' A few seconds later, I got another text from Hunter, which read 'Also want to discuss a character for you as well as wrestling attire. See you then.' The bus arrived fifteen minutes later at the arena. I picked up my gear and got off the bus, with AJ right behind me. We walked into the arena and I went looking for Hunter.

"Kai, what is bugging you?" AJ asked as we walked.

"Hunter texted me, saying Axel is bedridden with the flu, so I need to find him to talk about who I should work with tonight and that him and I need to come up with a gimmick and new attire." I replied.

AJ grabbed my hand, stopping us both. I turned to look at her. "Kai, I do not like the idea of a gimmick for you. I want you to be yourself, like Punk." She said.

I pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll try to convince Hunter to not give me a gimmick and I'll always be myself, no matter what." I said.

After a few minutes of walking, AJ and I found Hunter. AJ told me that she was going to talk with Nattie, who she was working with tonight, while I went to talk to Hunter. When Hunter saw me walking towards him, he sighed and tried to not let the fact that WWE would have to hold off the Kai/Axel feud for a while, due to Axel's illness getting worse by the minute bother him.

"Hey Hunter. You wanted to talk?" I asked.

Hunter nodded. "Yes. First off, I wanted to tell you that your feud with Axel is being put off to the side for now, because Axel is getting sicker by the minute." Hunter started.

I nodded and set my bag down. "Alright."

"Next, we need to come with a gimmick for you. Now I was thinking-" CM Punk, who was walking by and heard this, cut Hunter off.

"I know that this is none of my business at all Hunter, but I believe that you should let Kai by himself, with no gimmick, like myself." He said.

"I kind of agree with Punk on this Hunter. I really do not know how to act differently. All I know is how to be me." I said.

Hunter called Vince over and told him the issue we had. Me and Punk stood there and waited to see what Vince said.

"Well..." Vince began. I closed my eyes, knowning that I would need to create a gimmick for myself and knew I'd fuck it up to hell and back. "If Punk and Kai think that he doesn't need a gimmick, then we don't have to give him one." Vince said. He turned to leave but stopped. "And honestly, I agree with them, because I can't see Kai acting differently. It doesn't suit him at all." With that he walked off.

Hunter watched Vince walk off, then turned to me and Punk. "Okay...no gimmick then. But we need to give you a new look, because I'm sure that your old gear is starting to wear out."

I nodded and thought for a bit. Then I remember an outfit that Kyo from Dir En Grey wore when they preformed 'Obscure' during The Code of Vuglar[ism] tour. Well I only thought about the black dress coat he had on. "How about a black, open dress coat, black jeans and some chains?" I asked.

"Whatever floats your boat. I'll have someone go buy you one. What shirt size are you?" He replied, as he called over a tech guy.

"Small." I said. Hunter told the guy to go get a black dress coat from any clothing store. I took out my phone, found a pic of Kyo wearing the coat and showed it to the tech. The tech nodded and headed off to go get my coat.

"Now that the attire is done. Who would you like to work with for tonight's show?" Hunter asked, looking back at me.

I thought about that for a few, before saying "Randy Orton."

Hunter looked at me like I was crazy, but he shook his head. "Alright. I'll inform Orton and you two meet in the ring to rehearse." He said, pulling out his phone as he walked away.

* * *

Hunter was standing in the ring, which had a table placed in the middle of it. On that table was my "WWE contract". I was standing in the back, listening to Hunter talk about how bringing in a new talent from Pro-Wrestling Noah, was best for business and whatnot, when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned and saw Randy standing there.

"Sorry for not saying it earlier, but I really look forward to our match tonight." He said, holding out his hand.

I smiled and shook it. "I look forward to it as well. I've been an Orton fan for years now and I've always wanted to work with you."

Orton smiled and got ready for when he was going to come out after the signing. I took out a new cd I had made this morning and handed it to the sound guy. Once Hunter called out my name, the lights went out and the sound of evil laughter filled the arena, as an instrumental version of 'Obscure' started playing after the echoing laughter faded. I walked out from the back, and the strobe lights began going off. The people who could see me cheered louder as I slowly walked from the ramp down to the ring and inside the ring. The music cut and the lights came back on and Hunter looked at me, impressed.

"Not bad for an entrance. Am I right?" He said, earning cheers. I smiled myself and sat in the chair that faced away from the ramp. Hunter sat in the chair across from me and began explaining that he was glad to have such a talent in the WWE, and that he looked forward to what I could bring to the table.

With that said, Hunter set his mic down, opened the booklet that had my "contract" in it, grabbed the pen and signed his name. After he put his name where it went, he slid the contract to me with the pen, to which I took and signed my name under his. Hunter and I stood up, and shook hands. When Hunter went to put my contract in his suit, Randy's music hit and he came out to boos. He slide into the ring and looked at me and Hunter.

Hunter picked up his mic. "Randy, what the hell do you want?" He asked.

Randy, suddenly hit me with an RKO. Once I was down, he walked to where my mic was sitting and picked it up. "I want this punk ass, in a match, tonight." Randy said, looking at my downed body.

Hunter looked at Randy, then to me. "You got it."

Randy went over to Hunter, took the booklet and removed the contract. "As for your little contract, you can shove it." He said as he ripped it up to pieces, earning more boos and jeers from the crowd.

I waited for Randy and Hunter to leave the ring, and slowly started to get up. The crowd cheered me on, as I finally got to my feet. I held my jaw, left the ring and went into the back. Once I got to the back, I stopped, cracked my sore neck and headed to the green room to watch the show, until I had to come out and face Randy. The first match was Kofi Kingston vs Jack Swagger. When Zeb Colter picked up a mic, I took out my phone, put headphones in and started to listen to some music until he was done with his lame speech about illgeals sneeking across the boarder and whatnot. I really hated the gimmick that they gave Colter, but that was none of my business. During the match, I heard someone call out my name. I turned around and saw Bray Wyatt walking over to me.

"Hey man. What was with that RKO by pretty boy Orton?" He asked.

"Axel is bedridden with the flu and he only seems to be getting worse by the minute." I replied.

Bray looked over at Heyman, who was talking to a tech guy. "Bummer. So Hunter put you to work with Orton then?"

I nodded. "More or less. I asked Hunter to work with Orton for tonight." I replied.

Bray looked back at me. "Well all the luck to you man. And watch out for another RKO. Those suckers hurt like a bitch."

"No kidding." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Bray said farewell and to be on the look for his match tonight. I nodded and told him that I planned on watching that match. When I turned back to the TV, Kofi hit Swagger with the Trouble In Paradise, covered Swagger and got the three count. When I saw Kofi arrive in the back, I congratulated him on his win, to which he thanked me and wished me luck in my match against Randy. After Kofi went to the showers, I saw Punk walking to the gorilla position. He had a bone to pick with Paul Heyman's new client, Ryback and he was going to make sure he made Ryback think twice about putting his nose in other people's business. I yelled out a 'good luck' to Punk, which he replied with his usual comment 'Luck is for losers', which I knew was his way of saying thanks. Punk's music hit and I watched him walk out from the back and down to the ring.

Once in the ring, Punk had a mic and he began to cut a promo on Ryback saying that he doesn't like bullies, but yet Ryback, himself bullies people in the back all the time. But before Punk could say more, Ryback's music hit and he walked out from the back, getting heat from the crowd. Ryback and Heyman walked down the ramp and got into the ring with Punk and Ryback took the mic from Paul and began to go on about CM Punk being a bully and how he doesn't like bullies. The two began brawling in the ring, and when CM Punk had the upper hand, Brock Lesnar's music hit and The Beast Incarnate walked out and headed down to the ring, where he procceded to help Ryback take apart Punk. Not willing to stand back here and let this continue, I grabbed a lead pipe and ran out from the back, slid into the ring and buried the pipe into the gut of Brock Lesnar, then I cracked him over the head with it. Ryback turned to face me and I looked him straight in the eyes, daring him to make a move. While Ryback's attention was on me, Punk managed to gather himself. He spun Ryback around, and set him up for the GTS, but before he hit it, he yelled out 'Best In The World!' then nailed the GTS on Ryback. Punk and I shook hands and headed off to the back, where AJ was getting ready for her match against Nattie.

"How's your neck and jaw feeling?" She asked when she saw me.

"Still pretty sore." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck.

AJ gave me a hug and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I wish I could've came out to help you." She said softly.

I rubbed AJ's back soothingly. "It's okay. I wouldn't want you running out and getting hurt by Orton, because then I'd be really pissed."

AJ kept her eyes closed and sighed. "Well I have a match next up against Nattie." She said quietly.

I kissed AJ on the top of her head. "Good luck April." I said softly.

AJ broke the hug and smiled at me. I heard her music hit and watched as she skipped off out from the back and down to the ring for her match. This whole Total Diva attacking AJ, because she spoke her mind, really bothered me. I would have to watch this match very intently and make sure that another Total Diva attack wasn't going to happen again. As the match went on, again I heard someone call out my name. I turned around and saw Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Regins, The Shield. I suddenly remembered about the night I almost lost my life.

"It's you guys. You saved my life those years ago.." I said, looking at the three.

The three of them nodded, and Dean spoke. "Yeah. It's us. The same three guys who saved you from getting your throat snapped in half."

"It's been a while since we saw you last." Said Seth.

"How have you been since our first meeting?" Asked Roman.

"I've been good. As you can see, I'm a WWE superstar now." I said.

The three of them congratulated me and we were about to talk more, but we saw that the stars of Total Divas had backed AJ into a corner, so without saying a word, the four of us ran out from the back, got into the ring and stood between the Total Divas and AJ, which caused them to yell and trash talk us. I turned to make sure AJ was okay, which she nodded and I turned back, waiting for the other divas to leave. After they finally left, The Shield, AJ and myself got out of the ring and walked up the ramp and into the back. Once in back, Seth turned to look at me.

"We got word eariler that we were supposed to turn face tonight. So we thought what better way to do that, then to have your back in your match against Orton." Seth said, as Dean and Roman turned to face me.

I thought about it and nodded. "That could work."

The three of them held out their fists like they did after they put a hurting on other wrestlers and I put my fist up to theres.

"Then it's settled. If any injustice goes down in Kai's match, we'll be there to correct it." Dean said.

The Shield walked off and stayed in waiting until my match tonight with Randy. The next segment to happen was a promo by Bray Wyatt. I stood there and listened, word for word, as Bray cut his promo. After the promo, Bray and his followers headed out from the back, where Bray Wyatt was to have his match up next. His match was against Brodus Clay, of Tons of Funk. During the match, AJ came up to me and put her head on my arm. I gave her a one arm hug around her waist and looked down at her.

"Sorry your match didn't go as planned." I said.

AJ looked up at me and gave a small smile. "It's okay. Thanks for coming out to save me." She said, and looked back down. "I thought I could handle it, but I guess I was stupid to think that."

I turned so I could fully hug AJ and I kissed her on the forehead. "Don't ever call yourself stupid." I said sternly.

AJ looked up at me and was going to say something, but I stopped her by putting my finger on her lips.

"You're not stupid. You are a smart, and beautiful woman. And you shouldn't put yourself down because your match kinda got thrown out the window. That's not your fault at all." I replied softly.

AJ nodded and rested her head on my chest. "You're really the sweetest guy I've ever met. Thanks for being here for me, when everyone walked out." She said quietly.

We stood like that until Hunter said that my match was next. AJ stood on her tippy toes and gave me a good luck kiss and headed off to the locker room to shower and get dressed. I closed my eyes and did my best to warm up for my match and did some stretching as I heard Randy's music play. I was starting to get nervous, when I heard what Dean had said earlier about them coming to fix any injustice in my match tonight. Randy's music stopped and the lights went out. I walked out from the back as the instrumental version of 'Obscure' played and the strobe lights went off above me. As I walked down to the ring, I could hear Justin introduce me, and I heard the fans cheer as loudly as they could. I slid into the ring and stood in front of the ropes, as the lights came on and my music stopped. The ref checked me and Randy for weapons, and rang the bell when we were clear.

* * *

Randy and I started off with a test of strength, and before Randy could win it, I kicked him in the midsection and took him down with a hard clothesline. I measured Randy who sat up and caught him in the head with a vicious kick. I covered him and got a one count. I picked him up and Irish Whipped him to the lower right corner of the ring. Instead of running at him, I walk over and began kicking him over and over in the midsection. With Orton seated in the corner, I backed up a bit and ran at him, hitting him with a drop kick. I moved Orton from the ropes, covered him and got a two count. Trying not to get frustrated, I picked up Orton again who caught me with a punch to the face. Me and him began trading punches. I ran off the ropes at Orton, but he countered with a Scoop Suplex, covered me and got a one count. Orton started to stomp on my arms, and legs as he circled me. He stopped at my head and hit me with a leaping knee drop on my head. Not ready to go for the pin, Randy picked me up and set me up for the RKO, but I slid out of Orton's grasp and hit him with a backbreaker. I measured up Orton again, and when he stood up, I went to hit him with a standing enzuigiri, which he ducked and kicked me in the midsection.

Randy then Irish Whipped me to the ropes and when I bounced off them, he caught me with a standing drop kick, causing me to tumble out of the ring and to the ground. I slowly got up to my feet and went to get back in the ring when Randy caught me with a kick to the head. He then set me up for a hung rope DDT, but I countered it and hit him with a standing enzuigiri. We were both down on the mat, and the ref began his count. We got to our feet at eight and started trading punches again. This time, Randy bounced off the ropes and ran at me, but I ducked him and caught him in the jaw with a Kane like upper cut, then I hit him with a briding snap suplex and got a two and a half count. I signaled that I was going to put Orton away, when Ryback, Brock, and Jack Swagger came running out from the back, got into the ring and started attacking me. The ref called for the bell and tried to get the attacking wrestlers to leave. Orton told the others to stop beating me down and told Swagger to stand me up. Once I was on my feet, Orton hit me with an RKO and allowed the others to continue their beatdown, as Randy went out to get a chair.

He went back in the ring and secured my head into the chair, backed up into the lower right corner, when The Shields' music played. Orton smirked as Dean, Seth and Roman made their way through the crowd and into the ring. The Shield shook hands with Randy, Jack, Brock and Ryback and told them that they would deal with me. Ryback, Jack and Brock left the ring, but Randy chose to stay. Roman crouched down in the lower right corner and measured me for a spear. Dean, pulled the chair off from my head and watched as Randy decided to stand me up himself. Roman charged, but missed me and nailed Randy with the spear. The Shield then set up Randy for the triple powerbomb, when I started to stand up, I told them to hold it and I left the ring. I went under it, pulled out a table and slid it into the ring. I went back in the ring, set up the table and gave The Shield a nod, to which the powerbombed Orton through the table. The four of us stood over Randy, with our fists touching, then got out of the ring, where Roman and Rollins helped me to the back, while Dean high fived some fans.

* * *

Once in the back, Roman and Rollins helped me to the WWE trainer's room, where the trainer looked me over, to make sure I didn't suffer any injuries. After I was cleared, I got off the bed and left the room, rubbing the back of my neck again. Damn Randy and those RKO's. I went into the locker room, jumped into the shower and got dressed. After I was dressed, I walked out of the locker room, when AJ ran at me and into my arms. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. I held AJ close as she cried a bit.

"I thought you were done for out there." AJ said.

"I would've been, had I not gotten help...again." I replied.

I held AJ until she stopped crying, then we left the arena and went back to our hotel. Once inside, I went into the bathroom and decided to put on some actual pajamas. I walked out of the bathroom, put my new gear away and collapsed on the bed. AJ went into the bathroom, got her pajamas on, came back out and decided to get something from room service. She asked if I wanted anything, and I responded by shaking my head. She wanted to argue, but decided to do that when she was off the phone. Once she hung the phone up, she turned to me and was about to say something, but I stopped her.

"I know that you're going to say I need to eat, but I'm not really hungry and I'm pretty sore to be moving a lot." I said.

AJ snuggled up to me and sighed. "I really hate that I couldn't come to your aid." She said looking down.

I wrapped my arms around AJ and kissed her cheek. "At least The Shield came to save my ass." I joked a bit.

AJ kissed my cheek back. "I don't know what I'd do if you got serverly hurt..." She said quietly.

I wrapped my arms around AJ. "You won't have to worry about that any time soon." I reassured.

There was a knock on the door, followed by 'Room service'. AJ got up and opened the door. She thank the man, gave him a twenty dollar tip and set her meal up at the table. I closed my eyes as AJ began eating. After about ten minutes, I felt AJ lay back beside me and she layed her head on my chest. A few minutes later, we both fell asleep, just laying together.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the chapter. I know that the Ryback attacking Punk was at Night of Champions, which came after Money In The Bank, but I wanted to change it to happen before MITB. I don't own WWE, or the wrestlers mentioned in here, but I do own Kai.**


	4. Chapter 4

I was awoken by the sound of a helicopter on the roof, and then a knock on the door. Not knowing what the hell was going on, I got out of bed, opened the door and saw Seth Rollins. I only motioned for him to come in, to which he did. He looked around our room, while I went to wake up AJ.

"What brings you here?" I asked as AJ slowly sat up in bed. The sound of the helicopter stopped and I looked up at ceiling.

"Me and the boys figured we'd stop by and give you and AJ a ride to the next city, Shield style." Rollins replied.

I grabbed out my outfit for the day and looked at Rollins. "So what the hell was with the helicopter?"

Seth only smiled. "Our ride, my friend."

I nodded and went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out, I saw that Roman and Dean were sitting with Seth. Yawning, I put my pajamas away and rubbed my eyes. Dean, who saw this, chuckled a bit.

"Didn't sleep much last night?" He asked, to which I nodded. AJ grabbed out an outfit and went into the bathroom. "Yeah those late nights with beautiful girls will do that to ya." He added with a smirk.

I blushed, but tried to shake it off. "We didn't do that Dean." I said, to which he rolled his eyes and muttered something along of the lines of 'that is what they all say'. I made sure all of my stuff was together, before I gave him a serious look. "I mean it. I don't even think she knows I like her, nor do I think she likes me back." I said quietly.

Roman stood up, walked to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Trust me man, I can tell she likes you." Seth and Dean both agreed with what Roman said.

"But I would take it slow. Just incase." Seth replied.

"Don't do anything to upfront. Take her on like a friends day to her favorite place in the world and do other nice things like that." Dean added.

I nodded, and when we heard the door open, Roman sat back down and we acted like we were just waiting around for AJ, who came out and got her stuff ready. With all of our stuff ready, I grabbed AJ's things and told her that I was going to carry her stuff for her. AJ smiled, thanked me and headed off to the lobbey to grab some coffee before we all left. I turned to Dean, Seth, and Roman, who all nodded and we walked out of the room, with Roman closing the door behind us. When we got down to the lobbey, AJ was getting her coffee how she liked it, and Roman went to tell the girl at the front desk that me and AJ would be checking out. Once AJ got her coffee, Seth led us up to the roof, where our ride was waiting. After we got settled in, Seth handed me and AJ headsets, so that we could hear every one that talked while we were flying. AJ was sitting next to me, while Seth and Roman sat across from us and Dean sat with the pilot.

"You guys ready for this?" Dean asked

"Hell yeah." Me and AJ said at the same time.

The pilot turned on the helicopter and we took off the roof and started flying through Chicago. AJ held on to her coffee, to make sure it didn't spill over the place. As we flew out of Chicago, me and Seth began talking about different ideas that we could pitch to Hunter about a war with the McMahon Regime up until about Hell In A Cell. Roman and AJ were on their phones reading tweets and replying to some, while Dean was talking to the pilot. I took out a notebook and a pencil, and began jotting down our ideas and then crossed out the ones we didn't agree on. After much processing and eliminating, we ended up with three of the best ideas. I showed Seth the remaining three and he pulled out a small notepad and jotted them down so as to show Roman and Dean later, when Hunter gives us the final idea.

"This may just be one of the best angles we've been apart of." Seth said with a smile.

"It'll be a big one for me. We just need to sit down with creative and help them write it out so it goes the way we want." I replied.

As Seth and I kept on trading ideas, AJ laid her head on my arm and closed her eyes. The next few hours, we rode in silence. Seth took out his phone and checked his Twitter, while I used my phone to listen to music. Roman had decided to take a nap until we got to the event, so he could be rested for tonight's Smackdown taping. As I sat there, I began to think about my life, and how I got here.

* * *

It was night and I was walking home from a friend's house, when out of nowhere some guy walked out in front of me. He was about six foot seven, had short brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. 'I want to be a professional wrestler.'" He said.

"I don't want any trouble." I said, looking down. I heard him walk up to me, and I backed up a bit.

"Yeah, well you got trouble." He said.

After he said that, two more guys came up from behind me and stopped me from backing up. Seeing as I couldn't back away any more, I ran into the allway, which I hoped lead me away from there. I heard one guy yell out to follow me and heard them running after me. I turned to look, to see how close they were. Big mistake. I ran right into a brick wall and fell down. I felt something warm running down to my mouth and chin. I was bleeding. I didn't have to see the blood, to know it was happening. I stood up and saw that the three men had caught up with me. I didn't get to say a word or move, when one of them ran at me and punched me right in the mouth. I dropped back down and tried to cover up as the men kicked and punched me. They stopped and I felt one of them pick me up and slammed me back first into the brick wall...once, twice, three times, four times, then let me go.

I heard one of them say "let's make it more appropriate for Mr. 'pro wrestler.'" I didn't know what that meant, but I heard one of them get out a steel folding chair. I felt something pokey and sharp go around my arm, then felt my arm being secured into the chair. It was seconds later, that I felt the chair snap shut on my arm, and whatever was wrapped around it, dug into my flesh, drawing blood and making me scream out in pain. I felt the chair being removed, then it later being secured around my head and neck. It was going to happen, I was going to die tonight. I winced waiting for the final blow when I heard one of my attackers groan and drop to the ground. I slowly opened my eyes and saw three men in tatical outfits, in between me and the rest of my attackers.

I saw the tallest guy, run at the the first guy, I ran into earlier, and knock him down with a hard shoulder tackle. I saw the other two go after the last attacker, and saw one of them put the last guy in a sleeper. After the final attacker was down, the guys with the tatical gear went over to me. I felt the chair being removed from my head, then I was lifted up.

"We got to get this kid to a hospital now." I heard one say.

"We'll take these three to the cops." Another said.

"We will meet you at the hospital later, Roman." The third man said.

I felt myself black out and it got quiet. When I woke up, I was laying in a hospital bed, and saw I was hooked up with a bag of blood. I tried to sit up, when someone stopped me. It was one of the guys who saved me. He was huge, Samoan, had long black hair and black eyes, and black facial hair

"Woah. Take it easy, kid. You are pretty banged up." He said.

Before I could reply, the other two guys showed up. One was medium height, full facial hair, half black, and half yellow hair and brown eyes. The other guy was the shorter memember. He had short, wild brown hair, no facial hair at all, and blue eyes. The three men sat down in some chairs and looked at me.

"You are really lucky to be alive." The shortest guy said.

"Yeah. I never seen someone lose that much blood in an attack." The medium one said.

"But you're here, because we saw those guys chase you and right when we got there, the men were going to crush your throat with a chair. So we stepped in and delt with them ourselves." The tallest man said.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I couldn't believe that I was seconds away from dying and these three strangers decided to save my life. But for what reason, I had no earthly idea.

"I'm Roman Reigns." The Samoan said.

"Dean Ambrose." Said the shortest one.

"And I'm Seth Rollins. We're professional wrestlers, who work for the WWE and we are known as The Shield." The medium member said.

I looked at Seth, Dean and Roman. These guys were real WWE superstars and they saved my life. "I'm Kai." I replied.

* * *

When we arrived at the arena for Smackdown, I had drifted off to sleep. AJ, who was awake, woke me up when we landed. We grabbed our gear, and saw that a WWE crew was recording this. The camera guy walked backwards in snyc with us as we headed to into the arena. Inside, Hunter saw us, told me and The Shield had an eight man tag team match, told AJ that she had a match against Nikki Bella, and then told The Shield that they were going to be enforcers and told me that I was going to be the speical ref for that match. Me and The Shield went into the lockers, to get our wrestling gear on, and AJ went to the women's locker to get her gear on. When we got our gear on, The Shield went off to their area that they stayed at until they had a promo, or match, or whatever and I went to the back, where some wrestlers were hanging around. The first match was Jey Uso against Antonio Cesaro, and whoever won their match, they would take on Roman Regins and Seth Rollins for the tag team titles at Money In The Bank. It was a back and forth match, counter after counter after counter, I really loved it. But a few minutes into the match, Cesaro got the upper hand on Jey and put him into a submission hold.

During the match, I was talking to Bray Wyatt about ways to better my promo skills. I heard the ref count to three, then The Real Americans music hit. Damn, I missed the match. Oh well, I could always watch the whole show online later. When I saw Jimmy and Jey walking by, I congratulated Jey on a good match, to which he thanked me and wished me good luck in my tag team match tonight. After Bray left, I decided to go into the locker room. When I got in there, I saw it was empty, so I went to the showers, pulled out a small razor blade, took it to my skin and carved 'No Future' into it. I watched as the blood dripped on to the ground, and ran the shower a bit so it would clean out. Once that was done, I went back out to watch the next match, which was Dolph Ziggler against Ryback. Before the match started, I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw AJ there, and I knew she saw my "art" because she looked worried.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I was feeling creative, so I wrote 'No Future' into my chest." I replied.

AJ frowned and slapped me across my face and took off. Sighing, I ran after her, hoping that I could calm her down. When I found her, she was outside, behind the arena, crying. I went to hug her, but she pushed me away. I sat down and ran my hands through my hair. I can't believe I fucked up already. I closed my eyes and dug my nails into my scalp. I really wanted to just scream until my voice died and never came back. I made a fist and was about to hit myself when AJ sat next to me. I didn't bother to look up at her, for fear that she'd get more mad and hate me. I couldn't live with that.

"Doing stupid things like that is what starts wanting to take your life.." AJ finally said.

"I've been doing this since I was three, when my parents started abusing me. Hell I scratched my chest up in the shower yesterday." I said.

I felt AJ look at me, but I still couldn't look back. "That's what that was? I thought you got injured during your match." She said. I just shook my head. I felt the anger slowly fade away from her. "Why do you do that to yourself?" She asked softly.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I miss the pain I felt when I got beat with belts, burned with cigarettes and cut with glass and knives. I just was so used to it my whole life, that when it stopped at night, I'd do it to myself."

I felt AJ hug me tightly, which made me want to cry, but I didn't. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" She asked.

"I didn't know how you'd react. Besides I already told you, that I'd never take my life. My life is looking up for once, and I don't wish to ruin it." I replied.

A stangehand opened the door and told us that AJ's match was next. We got up and went back inside. I gave AJ a good luck kiss on the cheek as I heard her music play. She smiled, and skipped off to head out to the ring. Another stagehand gave me a ref's shirt in my size, which I put on, as The Shield's music hit. I was heading to the gorilla position, when I got hit by someone from behind. When I woke up, I was in the trainer's room and my whole entire body ached like hell. I sat up slowly, and saw AJ, Dean, Roman, and Seth all sitting by the table. When AJ saw me get up, she jumped up, threw her arms around my neck and started crying. I wrapped my arms around AJ and held her while she cried.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"You got attacked from behind by Ryback." Dean started.

"He slammed you into the wall a few times and stomped on you a lot." Seth continued.

"Then he Shell Shocked you through two tables." Roman finished.

I winced a bit. "God damn this hurts.." I replied.

AJ looked at me, tears and mascera stained her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

I wiped away her tears and looked at her. "For what?"

AJ then looked down at the ground. "Slapping you earlier."

I lifted up her head by her chin and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it. You didn't leave me or disown me, so it's ok."

A stagehand came into the room and told us that the tag match was next. AJ got off of the table, and I slowly got to my feet. Dean asked if I was okay to compete, and I nodded, saying that I was okay to wrestle. The four of us went to the gorllia position, and AJ went to the green room, to watch the match. _Sierra! Hotel! India! Echo! Lima! Delta! Shield. _The Shield's music hit and the walked out, earning huge cheers from the crowd. They got into the ring and stood up on three of the top turnbuckles and looked at the crowd, as the music stopped. Evil laughrer filled the arena, and the lights went out. I walked out as the instrumental version of 'Obscure' began playing, while the strobe lights went off and the crowd cheered loudly. I made my way down the ramp, and did my best to not show how bad I was hurting. I walked up the steel steps and entered the ring. The strobe lights stopped, the arena lights came back on, and the music stopped as I stood next to The Shield. Jack Swagger's music hit and he came out with Cesaro and Colter, getting massive heat from the crowd. As Swagger made his way to the ring, Seth stood next to me.

"How are you feeling. Honestly?" He asked, and made it look like we were talking about stratgey.

I kept my eyes on Swagger, so I looked like I was talking about him. "Honestly, I feel like freaking shit. But this isn't ballet, I get it. We get hurt a lot." I replied.

Seth nodded as Roman and Ambrose got in the way of anyone seeing what we were talking about.

"So who should start first?" Roman asked.

I got serious as Randy's music hit and he walked out from the back. Seth, Dean, and Roman looked over as I pointed at Orton. "If he starts first, I will start first. I want to repay that jackass for the beat down he gave me yesterday."

We all kept our eyes on Randy as he slid into the ring, and glared daggers at me and The Shield. The music stopped, and Seth looked back at me. "But with your injuries from the attack by Ryback, might get worse." Seth said, a bit worried.

I watched Randy talk to Swagger and couldn't take waiting. "Fuck this. I'm taking Orton now."

* * *

I speard Orton and began pounding away at him as he tried to cover up. Jack hit me in the back, trying to get me off, but I didn't. He was going to pull me off when Roman speared him and started wailing on him, as I wailed on Orton. Dean and Seth, rolled out of the ring, each grabbed a chair and waited for Orton and Swagger's partners. Soon enough, Del Rio and Damien Sandow came running out from the back, and down the ramp, only to be cracked over the skull with chairs by Ambrose and Rollins. The ref tried to get some controll, but soon gave up after he realized he couldn't. We finally stopped beating down our opponents, and went to stand on our side of the ring, while Del Rio, Swagger, Sandow and Orton stood on theirs. Me and The Shield waited to see who would step in first, well I tried waiting but I said screw it, went into the ring, grabbed Orton and threw him in. The ref rang the bell, and I measured up Orton. As soon as he stood up, I caught him with a standing Enzuigiri, knocking him right back down. I stomped on Orton's limbs as I circled him, much like he did to me, earning cheers from the crowd. When I got to Orton's head, I stomped on it, then I hit him on the head with a Leaping Knee Drop. I didn't want to pin Orton just yet, I wanted to make him suffer.

I rolled Orton on his stomach and got him in a Surfboard. I held it on Orton for ten minutes, before Del Rio super kicked me in the head, causing me to let go. Orton covered me and before the ref got to count, Dean came in and kicked Orton on the back. I got up to my feet, Irish Whipped Orton to my corner and tagged in Dean. The both of us began kicking Orton in the medsection, but I stopped and got on to the apron. Dean caught Orton with a Snap DDT, then put him in an Arm trap cross-legged STF, and every time Orton struggled to get out Dean pulled harder, adding more pressure. The ref asked Orton if he wanted to give up, but before Orton could answer, Swagger kicked Ambrose in the back. I got into the ring and took Swagger down with a hard clothse line, and stood back on the apron before the ref could say anything. Orton rolled out of the ring and tried to regain himself. I jumped off the apron and stared him down as he stood on the apron, and went to get in, when Ambrose, caught him with a running knee lift. Once Orton was down, Ambrose covered him and got a two count. Dean picked Orton up, and tagged in Seth, who went right for his Springboard Clothesline. Del Rio went into the ring and ran at Seth, who ducked and caught Del Rio with a Swinging Enzuigiri, making Del Rio roll out of the ring. Orton tried to take advantage on this, by rolling up Seth Rollins and went the ref went to count, Orton put his feet on the top ropes, which I kicked off, making Orton getting a one count. Orton stood up and shouted at me, for getting in the way, as Seth got back up to his feet. Seth, spun Orton around, kicked him in the medsection and hit him with his Falcon Arrow, and went for a cover, getting a two count. I held out my hand, for the tag, as Dean leaned over to tell me something.

Seth went to pick up Orton, but Orton raked Seth in the eyes, rolled away and went over to his corner to tag in Del Rio. I tagged myself in, as Rollins rubbed his eyes. I went over to Del Rio and we locked up in a test of strength, which I actually won this time. I put Del Rio in a headlock, hit him with a Backstabber, and covered him, getting a one count. I looked over at Seth, who nodded and measured up Del Rio. Once Del Rio got on his knees, I hit him with Seth's Avada Kedavra, which got some cheers from the fans. With Del Rio down, I went over and tagged in Roman Reigns. Reigns, ran over to the ropes, bounced off them and hit Del Rio with a Leg Drop. He then went into the top right corner, and crouched down, signaling for the Spear. I got into the ring, and ran at Orton, hitting him with a Roman style Leaping Clothesline, then Super Kicked Swagger and caught Sandow with a forearm to the face. I got out of the ring, and saw Roman spear Del Rio and cover him. The ref got one, then got two and when he went for the three, Randy pulled him out of the ring, as Swagger and Sandow got into the ring and attacked Roman. I ran at Orton and Clotheslined him hard, then picked him up and bounced his head off the steel steps. I looked up at Dean and Seth, who hit their old school finishers on Swagger and Snadow. Dean looked back at me, who nodded. I picked up Orton, and threw him into the ring, then got on my side and got tagged in by Roman. Knowing that Orton was not the legal man, I measured him up and when Orton got to his knees, I hit him hard with Seth's Avada Kedavra, making Orton roll out of the ring. Once I saw Del Rio's partners were down, I signaled that I was going to put Del Rio away. Del Rio stood up and went to run at me, which I countered by hitting him with The Moxicity and covered Del Rio. "1...2...3...ring the bell!" Seth, Dean and Roman got into the ring and stood next to me. The ref raised my arm, while The Shield also raised their arms up, as the crowd cheered loudly.

* * *

When me and The Shield got into the back, we were all greeted by a big ovation by the wrestlers in the locker room. I high fived Punk, Dolph, Jimmy, Jey and Daniel. AJ ran over to me and hugged me tightly. Bray Wyatt walked over to me and congratulated me on such a big win, and said that he hoped there would be more big wins from me in my career. Zack Ryder, came up and congratulated me, followed by Rob Van Dam, then Justin Gabriel, and the Prime Time Players. I smiled and thanked them all, and I just couldn't believe this. Everyone had seen my tag match and they were all very happy that I and The Shield had put down Randy and his goons. The Shield and I went into the locker rooms, took showers and got our street clothes on. Once we got out, we saw a WWE cameraman, who told us that Brock Lesnar was going to jump me in the parking lot and F5 me into a car. I nodded and walked towards the parking lot, with AJ and the cameraman following me. The Shield threw their gear back on and went a different way to the parking lot, as the cameraman recorded me and AJ entering the parking lot. When we arrived, I kept walking and acting like I didn't know I was going to be attacked...again. Brock hit me from behind and started pummbling me, while AJ screamed and yelled for help. Brock lifted me up and went to F5 me, when Roman hit him with a hard Spear and Dean, and Seth got into the shot and stomped on Lesnar.

The Shield then set Brock up and drove him on the hood of the car with their Triple Powerbomb. AJ went over to me, and made sure I was okay. The cameraman stopped recording and walked away, while Seth helped me up and we headed to a hotel. When me and AJ went into our room, I dropped my gear and laid on the bed, extremely exhausted and still really sore. AJ laid down next to me and closed her eyes. I closed my eyes as well and soon we were both asleep. When I woke up, I saw AJ taking my pants off and when she saw that I was awake, she blushed.

"I can explain..." She said softly.

I tilted my head at her. "Hm?"

"You looked uncomfortable in those jeans, so I thought I'd help." She replied.

I sat up a bit and hugged AJ. "Thanks. They were getting uncomfortable as hell."

AJ blushed and hugged back. "So...you're not mad?" She asked.

I looked at AJ. "Why would I hate you?" I asked.

AJ lowered her eyes. "The last guy I was with got pissed off when I did that." She said quietly.

I held AJ close and stroked her hair. "I would never do that." I said softly.

I realized how hot it was getting in the room, so I took my shirt off and tossed it. AJ must've realized it too, because she took her shirt and pants off and threw them on the ground. We both laid back down, with the blanket off, and fell back asleep together.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I do apologize for lack of backstage scenes, and I guess lack of really good dialogue. I hope that the tag match made up some of it, and as everyone knows I do not own WWE, or the wrestlers used in here, nor do I own anything else used in the rest of this fic, minus the story and Kai. I own them. **


End file.
